


Care

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to take care of you," Tatsuya murmurs, taking Atsushi's hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "The way you take care of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=6123143#cmt6123143).

Atsushi is relentless. He keeps his grip firm on Tatsuya's thighs, holding them apart, and licks into him again and again without pause.

It's been more than half an hour now, and Tatsuya has lost count of how many orgasms he's had. He's whimpering, oversensitive, drenched with sweat, his thighs slick with come, but Atsushi doesn't stop until he's done.

He isn't done yet.

"Aaahh—Atsushi," Tatsuya gasps, fingers digging into the bedsheets again. Atsushi's lips are on his clit, sucking. He has a long finger inside Tatsuya, not moving but just sitting there, filling him. Tatsuya wishes that he didn't love it as much as he does. He wishes that he had some modicum of self-control, because one of them has to, and it's clearly not going to be Atsushi.

"Do you want me to stop?" Atsushi asks, and sucks on Tatsuya's inner thigh as he waits for a reply. "You just have to say the word. You know that."

"I do," Tatsuya gasps out, his head falling back against his pillow. He squeezes his eyes shut. "Don't stop."

Atsushi's oral fixation is one of the best and worst things that has ever happened to Tatsuya in his entire life. Atsushi is happy as long as he can keep his mouth occupied. He likes having Tatsuya squirming and whimpering beneath him. He's thrilled at the concept of giving Tatsuya multiple orgasms, eating him out until he's trembling, and then eating him out even more.

Tatsuya is exhausted. He can't breathe, he can barely focus, and he still wants to grab Atsushi by the hair and hold him in place, grinding against his mouth until he comes again.

Atsushi is incredibly good to him.

The next orgasm has Tatsuya screaming, arching off the bed, tearing up, and he collapses back down, holding a trembling hand up to stop Atsushi from lapping at him even more. "Enough. Please Atsushi, please, enough."

With a soft hum, Atsushi presses a kiss to Tatsuya's stomach, and even that's enough to have him jerking a little. "Okay."

"Come here," Tatsuya pants. "Let me—"

"It's okay," Atsushi tells him, as he crawls up the bed, kneeling over Tatsuya to kiss him. He's already come, Tatsuya realises hazily, his eyelds drooping with exhaustion. "I took care of it."

"I want to take care of you," Tatsuya murmurs, taking Atsushi's hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "The way you take care of me."

"I don't really take care of you at all," Atsushi replies, as he lifts Tatsuya up, carrying him to the shower. "It's no big deal."

He washes Tatsuya clean, dresses him in his pyjamas, then carries him back to bed.

"I want to fuck you nice and hard," Tatsuya tells him sleepily, as they curl against each other. "The way you do with me."

Atsushi hums again, but sounds thoughtful this time. "Okay."

"Good," Tatsuya replies, just before he falls asleep.

He doesn't really think anything of it the next day, the memory faint through the haze of exhaustion anyway. Atsushi doesn't bring it up, and Tatsuya doesn't really want to mention it.

Tatsuya should know better than to assume that it means Atsushi's forgotten, though. He's reminded of this fact when Atsushi comes to him, a week later, holding a rectangular box with plain packaging.

"Atsushi?" Tatsuya raises an eyebrow.

"I promise you'll enjoy this," he says, pressing it into Tatsuya's hands. "Open it."

He does, his hands faltering as he opens the box. There's a strapless dildo inside, flesh-toned, and Tatsuya looks up at Atsushi, who looks away, a little embarrassed.

"You said you wanted to…" Atsushi clears his throat. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but—"

"Atsushi," Tatsuya interrupts, putting the box down and pulling him into a kiss. "I love it. Thank you."

"You might need to adjust to it," Atsushi murmurs. "I should suck you off."

Tatsuya huffs out a laugh. "You just want to get your mouth on it, don't you?"

"Maybe," Atsushi mumbles.

Tatsuya doesn't expect to feel the way that he does, when he's lying back on their bed, naked with the dildo inside him. It's a little darker than his skin tone, but he strokes his fingers over it, his breath catching in his throat.

"I like it," Atsushi murmurs, settling between Tatsuya's legs and leaning down to kiss the head of it. "It suits you."

"Atsushi," Tatsuya huffs out, trying not to get worked up. It'll make Atsushi uncomfortable, it'll be embarrassing for him, and neither of them need that. "I guess you finally get to do this, since that time ages ago when you said you wanted your mouth on my—"

"You know," Atsushi interrupts, looking up at him. "I like you anyway. With or without a cock. I don't care. I just like you. I like having my mouth on you."

Tatsuya exhales shakily, his breath hitching when Atsushi wraps a hand around his cock, stroking gently.

"Does this feel nice?" Atsushi asks, using his other hand to stroke his thumb over Tatsuya's clit, and the ridges positioned on the dildo so they're right against him, rubbing against him with each move. Tatsuya can feel it inside him, too, the bulb keeping the dildo in place rocking with each touch.

"Yeah," Tatsuya gasps out. "I want to see your lips stretched around me, Atsushi."

"So demanding," Atsushi complains, but he wastes no time wrapping his lips around the head of Tatsuya's cock, taking more of it bit by bit.

It looks good, and every time he bobs his head, it rocks the dildo. It's a much slower build up than when Atsushi eats him out, but Tatsuya doesn't mind that. He's happy to just lie back and watch as Atsushi swallows him down, eyes shut with contentment.

"You're cute, Atsushi," Tatsuya chuckles, and it makes him crack one eye open, humming at the back of his throat. He lets his orgasm build slowly, not feeling the need to rush it. He lets it shake its way through him, leaving him gasping.

Atsushi pulls off his cock, lips glistening wet, and clears his throat. "Do you still want to—"

"Yes," Tatsuya breathes, not caring if he sounds too eager. "Do you want me to prepare you?"

Atsushi nods, picking up the bottle of lube and holding it out for Tatsuya. They switch positions, with Atsushi lying on his back this time, his legs spread. Tatsuya's fingered him before, and he knows what Atsushi likes. He's indulgent this time, slow and careful to hit the right spot. Atsushi whines at the back of his throat, already impatient. Tatsuya laughs softly, covering his cock with lube and positioning it against Atsushi.

"Are you ready?"

"Tatsuya," Atsushi exhales impatiently.

It's all the encouragement he needs. He slides into Atsushi, watching his expression closely.

"Tatsuya," he growls out again, "if you don't move—"

"Okay," Tatsuya breathes, and thrusts.

It feels odd, and Tatsuya isn't used to the movement. It takes him a while to adjust and Atsushi, for all of his earlier grumbling, is patient with him, waiting for him to get the hang of how to move.

Once Tatsuya does, it feels wonderful. He can tell that Atsushi likes it, from the way he pulls Tatsuya closer with each thrust, moaning at the back of his throat. Tatsuya keeps thrusting, bending over him, trying to get the angle just right.

He knows he has when he hears Atsushi cry out loudly. Tatsuya tries to keep the same angle, stroking Atsushi's cock in time with his thrusts.

Atsushi comes hard, his head falling back against the bed. Tatsuya pulls out of him, leaning forward to kiss Atsushi, stroking his hair.

"I'll take good care of you," Tatsuya promises, and Atsushi hums tiredly, nuzzling against him and pulling him back for another kiss.

"Just stay here for a while, okay?" Atsushi murmurs, pulling Tatsuya close.

Smiling, Tatsuya kisses his forehead. "Of course."


End file.
